And Never Turn Your Back
by MsMarv3la11th3way
Summary: Still starts at Jakku and ends up at Anch-to. But its after we are interested in. If you wanted more out of The Force Awakens, your in the right place.


And Don't Ever Turn Your Back

.o0o.

"So…who's the girl…"

.o0o.

Rey stumbled up from Maz's basement, shaking and panting and not realizing she still held the lightsaber.

Lightsaber.

She'd made it to the first hallway outside the cantina proper, supporting herself in a doorframe. BB-8 was still treading back _up_ the stairs, using his miniature harpoon cables.

Rey was trying to center herself. What had that been? She had experienced many strange pulls and vivid dreams back on Jakku, but that…

The pain. The depth. The Power. That had been something else.

And now she was holding—What? Why?

Rey looked back into the crowd. She needed to find Captain Solo and leave this place. Now.

All she saw was Finn, alone at the table and looking around nervously.

BB-8 had finally caught up to her heels as she slowly went to join Finn. Exchanging a glance with him, seeing he looked as shook as she felt, Rey sat down. Captain Solo had approximately two minutes before she went back to the ship and took off herself.

This place was no longer new and exciting, it was—

The building shook as what sounded like explosions and heavy fire landed outside. Rey stood up the same time Finn did, looking frantically for the Captain.

Oh. Right. Premonitions.

This place was now dangerous.

.o0o.

Solo followed Maz down into one of her tunnels. He felt a bit wary just leaving the kids by themselves, but Maz had sicked some of her people to watch them.

Han didn't know if that was better or worse.

Maz took him into a small side room. A powerful communications setup filled half the room, settings and encryptions running in long, strong lines on it's screen.

"Go on, do what you came here to do," Maz gestured in as she leaned on the far wall.

"Thanks, Maz-"

"Don't ever just stop by to say hello," Maz continued, some humor tingeing her voice, "Han Solo always has somewhere else to be, and he takes the Wookie with him."

Han shook his head, already typing in his codes, then his message.

Send.

"Why didn't you use the Falcon? You came all the way—"

"That worm Platt removed a lot of my gear," Han explained, "and this was the closest module I could trust to get the message through with proper encryption."

 _Message received_. So quickly?

That's when the explosions started.

 _Damn kriffin he-_

Han sent out and emergency standby, then cut the transmission. He caught up to Maz in the bar, flagging down his two wards who were heading out the door.

Outside, the First Order had found them.

"Beasts," Maz hissed.

In the chaos of rushing patrons, Han caught up to Finn and Rey as they watched the bedlam before their eyes. Tie fighters, troop carriers, and even some orbital bombardment tore the ground and forest apart, separating them from the Falcon.

Han watched another volley get dropped the same time a trooper transport touched down. Dozens of soldiers spilled out from it, followed by-

No.

Not again-

Han grabbed Rey's hand, running forwards and drawing out his commlink. Fortunately, the other kid also kept up. Han didn't think beyond finding shelter after shelter, working their way back to the Falcon, hoping no one was close enough to act rashly to his message and never letting go of the girl's hand..

The unstable sound of a lightsaber activating sounded at the same time the whine of an X-wing did.

Han looked back to see the glowing red blade, then up as a fighter laid cover fire right on top of the Force Wielder.

Resistance forces began to divert air and ground enemies with their diversions. Han turned and started running again, praying that Chewie had stayed with the Falcon and fired her up.

He had.

As the trio (and droid) entered the clearing, Rey pulled back.

"Wait, what about the others?! We have to help—"

"We'll help more in the long run going _this_ way!" Han tugged her a bit towards the ship. Finn was already past them, walking backwards slowly in indecision between the ship and his friend.

"But I-"

"Trust me!" Han said it more forcefully than he'd meant, but it worked. Rey stopped resisting, then they were all aboard and lifting off.

As he piloted the Falcon into space (away from _him_ ) an escort of Resistance ships surrounded them. One Y-wing hovered close, then Han's dashboard lit up with coordinates, as well as instructions.

Oh.

A second carrier aligned with them before Han had sent confirmation. It latched on with powerful magnetic seals, and just as they caught sight of a Star Destroyer, then the stars themselves stretched, and they were in hyperspace.

.o0o.

They came out of hyperspace on a jungled planet.

Han hated jungles.

After being docked and exiting the ship, an officer put them through questioning right there at the bottom of the ramp. Finn was asked to come with the agent after mentioning Starkiller base.

It was another half hour of waiting, then finally a familiar figure began walking towards them across the tarmac.

Han slowly stood and walked out. General Organa Solo before him, wearing a reserved smile.

"You flew here in that?" she said gently, looking over the slightly beat up freighter, having been in the hands of someone who did not care for it for several months. "You're braver than I thought."

Han smirked. "Well, I found something else too. I figured you'd know better than I, Maz seemed to think she was…"

Leia looked over Han's shoulder and nodded. "Good instincts. She have a family?"

"I don't think so."

"You don't think so? Han…"

"Well, she's here. Rest is up to you."

Leia sent a gently glare before walking around Han, approaching the girl, who was flanked by Chewie. He gave a friendly growl in greeting.

"Hello, I'm Leia Organa." She extended a hand.

The girl's jaw dropped, lips moving a bit before she shook herself. "Hi, uh, I'm…Rey." She likewise held out her hand.

Leia shook it, then motioned for the girl to walk with her.

"I've just come from a briefing, your friend was telling us more about the First Order's new weapon."

"Yeah, he mentioned it at Maz's. I mean, you probably, don't…" Rey swallowed and looked away.

"Sorry. I mean, just yesterday I was on Jakku, now I'm in the presence of Han Solo and Leia Organa looking for _Luke Skywalker_ and…I'll have to go back."

Leia slowed to a stop. "And why is that?"

Rey looked away. The Force whispered. "They are going to come back," Rey nodded to herself. "They have to. I've been waiting, and I had to help Finn, but if they come back and I'm not there, then," she broke herself off. Force, this was Princess Leia Organa. For real. Rey knew she had better things to do.

Leia stayed quiet for a minute. "Rey, how long have you been waiting?" she gently asked.

Silence.

Leia led her to a quiet spot. Time was of the essence now. "Rey, you've only just got here, but I am asking you to listen. You truly must decide whether you believe they are ever coming back. If you want to go back to Jakku, we can take you back after we deal with Starkiller Base. But I would ask you to consider other options first."

Rey was listening with rapt attention.

"You have an incredible gift, Rey. And incredible ability. I know, because I have it too, and I can feel it in you. So I will ask that you stay, a bit longer. Then, we will take you where you want to go, if that is your wish."

Leia could feel the thought and fear in Rey. But when the girl looked up, her jaw was set, and she nodded.

Time to plan, then.

.o0o.

"They've begun test firing."

Leia and Han stood outside the base, watching the stars. The night was still, though clouds dotted the sky.

"Small moons, mostly, but they've figured out how to fire through hyperspace. We don't know how far through it yet. We have estimated four, five days at most until the fine tuning is complete. We have until then to take this thing down, and it seems an impossible task."

Leia turned to Han, who remained silent. Her eyes glittered under the moonlight.

"Han, tell him to come home."

.o0o.

Rey slept on the Falcon. The Princess (General, kriff, Rey had addressed her inaccurately all kriffing day) had given her new, not sandy clothes.

When she awoke there were no goodbyes. They were already in hyperspace.

Rey rushed to the cockpit and saw Han and Chewie.

"Where's Finn?"

"Oh, you're awake"

Han swiveled his seat around. "Don't worry about your friend. He decided to stay and help. Made a new friend, actually. That pilot your droid belongs to. He'll be fine."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see. Classified and all."

Rey sat behind Chewie, a bit disoriented from all of this right after waking.

She was surprised when mere minutes later, their journey had ended. Sitting in front of them was another ship, about the same shape and size as the Falcon, but smooth, solid and stream-line, painted in black and dotted silver. She could only make it out from the star field because they were so close. A beep on their console, then it moved, flying above them and out of sight. A second later the ship jolted as it was sealed to the other, much like before, then once again they were carried into hyperspace.

Han and Chewie stood and left the cockpit silently, Rey followed. They came to a small port in the ceiling of their ship, which opened with a hiss.

A young, tall man gracefully dropped down, long curly black hair dancing around his shoulders, his ears big but not unattractive. Rey felt a pull, much like when she had first seen Organa.

Both him and Captain Solo stiffened a bit at seeing each other. When the younger broke eye contact, he saw Rey and gave a small nod in greeting. She nodded back as Chewie chuffed a hello, before the other two were once again captivated by each other.

Chewie moved first, gently grabbing Rey's shoulder and leading her to the cockpit. She protested when the door shut.

"Oh come on. Don't I get to know _anything_?"

.o0o.

Han stood quietly, not sure what to do. Leia hadn't mentioned this.

"Ben."

"Father."

Respectful, stiff. Han had missed so much.

"I didn't know…you would come."

Ben lowered his head, back still stiff. "I can wait on my ship," he took half a step back. "if that's what you…"

"No."

Ben stopped, but didn't look up.

"I saw him, two days ago," Han said instead. "The girl, I got her away from him. I…I could only think." Han sighed, then looked down too.

"I could only wonder, what if I had been there when you, when-" Han ran a hand through his hair. Ben was now looking up at his father.

"Well, from what Leia said, this could be it. Things are coming down to the wire, so I'll just say it. I should have said it before. I'm sorry, son. I'm sorry I didn't have it together when we had you, and that I didn't get it together in time. I'm glad that you had Luke, but you should have had me. Through all of it. It's too late for then, this has come too late from me, but I hope…something can come out of it."

Han looked up. His son's eyes were glassy, though his face was stone.

"I…I'm sorry too. That…that should have never happened at the temple. Or...before. I mean-"

Han cut him off. "No, before was my fault. And we already forgave you for the Temple, that was years ago. You still didn't do," Han took a breath, "what he did."

Ben shook, "But I-"

"I'm proud of you."

Ben froze, looked up. Han gave a wane smile, but a genuine one. Slowly he stepped forwards, watching Ben for any reaction, then put his arms around his son.

Slowly, Ben returned the hug, long arms wrapping around Han, resting his head in his father's shoulder. It didn't fix everything, but it did heal most of it.

For now, it was enough.

.o0o.

Both ships finally returned to realspace. Ben, Rey figured out his name was Ben, hadn't said much on the trip there. He left to separate the ships and lead them to landing.

Rey watched with rapt attention the landscape outside the cockpit. Both the other places she had been had been _green_ , and this one had green too, dotted amid miles and miles of _water_.

Force, other people had so much.

They made their way to on large island in particular, landing on a (relatively) flat spot both ships could fit on. Rey was first to and down the ramp, eager to see this new place.

The entire group met out at the foot of a very long stairway. Ben went to the foot of the first step, and everyone paused as if waiting for something. Rey simply took in the scenery.

Finally they started up. Rey counted the steps out of sheer curiosity. Five, six-

"I see you got her back."

They all whirled at a voice behind them. An older man with gray robes and thick, silver hair and beard was under the Falcon, running his hand along the beat up metal. How had he gotten behind them?

"I hate it when you do that," Han said, walking back towards his ship. The men stood at arm's length for a moment, before that other embraced Han in a bear hug.

"It's good to see you. But, I'm assuming Leia didn't authorize using the map for a social call?"

"Uh, the map is a part of the reason we're here, but that is a story for Leia to tell. Ever heard of Starkiller base?"

"I haven't been that out of touch for six years, Han."

"Yeah, I know, but it's ready, Luke, like in three days from now, and we need you."

Luke? Rey's hear stopped, as in, Luke, Sk-

"Come with me. I'll need some help getting my gear down the mountain."

As Luke approached her they made eye contact for the first time.

"And who is this?"

Rey's tongue froze, so she was very grateful when Han interjected.

"This is Rey. We found her with your map, actually, again long story. We thought you could offer her something…"

Rey held out her hand automatically, which she kicked herself for, she meant it to shake in greeting, but maybe he thought she was expecting something, or-

Luke bowed briefly over her hand, then took it in a firm shake before it became awkward for her to just hold it there indefinitely.

"Rey, it's a pleasure to meet you. Come with me, I have something to show you."

Luke gave a nod and a warm smile to Ben as he passed him, weathering Chewie ruffling his hair good naturedly. Then they started up the steps.

One thousand, one hundred and thirty-four is what she counted to before they stopped. Luke wasn't even winded as he approached what looked like a regular face of rock in the cliffs. He put his right hand to it (it was prosthetic! The rumors were true!) and suddenly there was a loud crack.

Rey stumbled back a bit as a large section of the rock inset, then slid to the side. A corridor stood before them, lit maybe fifty feet in.

Luke started in, followed by Ben, then the others. There were sounds, thumps and hums and shouts, like people…

Oh. They approached a balcony, and below, carved inside of the island, was a training arena.

And yes, there were people.

Rey had never seen that many people, or that many types of people, all together, not even on a busy market day. Hundreds. Most of whom had lightsabers, all colors but red, unlike that man on Maz's planet, others sitting with things _floating_ in front of them, others talking or fighting hand to hand.

"I'm glad you found us, Rey. All the way from-where are you from?"

She tore her eyes away from the spectacle. "Uh, Jakku."

Luke turned to Han, smirking. "Got a thing for desert kids, huh?"

Luke began to untie his outer robes.

"Well Rey, should you choose to stay, your training had just begun. I apologize that I will be leaving for a bit-"

At that his robes fell, and Rey realized that under the baggy clothes, he was wearing full, fitted armor.

"- for our training has just ended."

.o0o.

Author's Notes:

The map to Luke Skywalker (which started this whole dang movie and finding Rey) did need to be kept away from the First Order, since while people like Leia and Han and such did know of Luke's academy, they would not memorize the coordinates for safety's sake. A First Order agent did get their hands on the copy, where it was tracked down by Resistance sympathizers and agents before ending up on Jakku, protected by those whom wanted to save Luke for his own sake and legend, not knowing of the greater importance of his disappearance, the saved and rebuilt academy. Han reacts with the "its true" speech on the Falcon as a way to cover up his surprise, having been out looking for the Falcon itself he didn't know of the maps disappearance.

(Also why do ppl like Luke and the Jedi become legends after just 20-30 years of disappearance? Like, did everyone over 5 years old spontaneously get amnesia? Ya probably watched them on the news hundreds of times)

In case it was not clear, Ben Solo was a former friend of the now Kylo Ren, strongly tempted towards the Dark side, and during the fight of the new Jedi Order he did not participate in the slaughter of the Jedi. However, he did hesitate long enough to be captured by Kylo for a period of time after the majority of the students were murdered, rescued by Luke (Kylo was not aware of Luke's involvement in this). I considered writing out the entire movie before and after this section but figured enough was implied with just what I have.

Ben Solo's arc would (is) a continuing example of Luke's willingness to give mercy and grace to those who would receive it, and that no matter what, he has come to far and believes in those he loves too much to give up. The ending is where I would think his natural arc would take him, with both the willingness to forgive, and the willingness to end you if you bring only harm. He is a guerilla fighter. He is a Rebel. He is the son of Darth Vader and legacy of the Skywalker and Naberrie households. And after his life, would become a real pillar of strength and wisdom, not endlessly lost in self pity you didn't really ever exhibit after the Tocshe station.

Also maybe add extra ventilation on your Death Stars? Like just one? No, okay…

And screw Reylo. The only Reylo I would consider is Rey So _ **lo**_ , not Ky _ **lo**_. The end.


End file.
